


[image]

by cataclysm (quavemire)



Series: KINKTOBER 2019 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/cataclysm
Summary: Junmyeon kind of hated his boyfriends for doing this to him.





	[image]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/gifts).

> KINKTOBER DAY 4
> 
> sexting & masturbation
> 
> i'm not sorry, V.

Junmyeon was frankly exhausted from the almost all-nighter he had pulled trying to wrap up crush week.

It was a miracle he had not crashed on the way to the elevator.

Pressing the number of the lowest floor, Junmyeon let himself deflate. He slumped against the cold elevator wall, letting out a groan of frustration. He’d never, ever agree on a double shift during crush week ever again.

His back would never not be sore from sleeping on the couch for a merciful three hours before picking up work again.

Glancing down at his phone, Junmyeon grinned widely at Jongdae’s text messages that had gotten increasingly worried as time went by. He just was so cute.

Ignoring his own scarce replies, Junmyeon went through every message Jongdae had sent during those two days. 

_ have fun at work, baby!  _

_ remember to eat lunch _

_ [image] look at this magnificent mug of hot chocolate. i’d give you the marshmallows but you’re workiiiing _

_ come home soon, ok? _

_ ...are you coming home? _

_ don’t pull an all-nighter. and no caffeine after 9. that was an order. _

_ sleep tight babe _

_ GOOOOOD MORNINGGG _

_ yifan tried cooking breakfast. please tell him to stop. _

_ [image] look at how hot he is dhdhsdf i can’t _

_ i don’t have work today and i’m boooored. mind if i steal one of your credit cards? _

_ [image] movie night. me myself and i. yifan should be home soon. i miss you both _

_ yifannie is homeee! i gave him a hug from you. he’s so grouchy. come save me. _

_ we ended up ordering pizza. we’re so lost without you, myeonnie _

Junmyeon had to chuckle at their idiocy. There was a reason he reserved a big chunk of their monthly budget for Yifan and Jongdae to order takeout.

_ [image] u jelly? _

Mouth salivating at the image of pizza, Junmyeon typed an answer, not hitting send quite yet.

Then his gaze fell upon the pictures.  _ The _ pictures.

“Holy shit.”

The first ones were dated about an hour ago. Junmyeon had to grab support from the wall.

“Holy fuck…”

Browsing through all of the pictures, Junmyeon swallowed and shuffled on his feet uncomfortably.

The last one had Jongdae absolutely disheveled, lips red and swollen, tear tracks running along his face. If that wasn’t enough, the accompanying text beside it  _ ruined _ Junmyeon.

_ [image] if you want to see how i turned out like this… yifan has sent you some.. material ;) _

Junmyeon tapped on the back button, staring at the round icon with the number 4 beside Yifan’s name like it had personally insulted him.

Yifan was not a texter. In any shape or form.

That was the only reason Jongdae texted him one on one, instead of a group chat.

But there they were, four messages from Yifan, the latest dated half an hour ago, around the same time as Jongdae’s latest images.

Junmyeon’s breath hitched. They were images, too. Opening them whilst the few people still remaining in the building could see him losing his shit over them.

Junmyeon hurried down the staircase to the underground parking hall, his dress shoes clacking against the concrete, ringing in the grand hall.

Sliding inside his Mercedes, Junmyeon took a deep breath and opened the chat.

Jongdae taking it up the ass, Jongdae’s crying face, Yifan’s huge, huge hands…

“Hhhhhh,” Junmyeon whined, squeezing his eyes shut. Videos. There were videos.

_ Enjoy, baby. _

The first message taunted Junmyeon. It was so… Yifan.

Junmyeon sighed in defeat, clicking on the first video.

_ “Mmphf, mhm—” _

Junmyeon stared at the screen with his jaw hanging open. The shot had Yifan’s massive, pierced cock pushing into Jongdae’s mouth, Yifan’s equally massive hand holding his head in place.

Whimpering quietly, Junmyeon squirmed in his seat, his cock pressing against the fly of his slacks.

_ “Put on a show for Myeonnie, baby?” _

_ “Y-yeah—” _

_ “Fuck, your mouth, damn.” _

Jongdae took Yifan a little too deep and gagged, tears running down his pretty cheeks. Yifan’s thumb wiped them off, dragging on Jongdae’s lower lip. 

Junmyeon couldn’t keep in a lewd moan.

Yifan’s cock stretched Jongdae’s mouth obscenely wide as drool trickled down his jaw, his eyes glossed over, tiny moans leaving his mouth. 

The video was over way too fast.

Junmyeon cursed, popping the button of his slacks open to alleviate even some of the pressure.

The next video had a similar thumbnail. Jongdae crying, Yifan’s cock in his mouth. Junmyeon clicked it open, clamping on his lower lip painfully.

This time Yifan was full on fucking Jongdae’s face. His tattooed arm was visible, his hand cradling the back of Jongdae’s head, thrusting into his throat time and time again.

Junmyeon whimpered, fondling his hard cock through two layers of fabric.

It’s not fair. It’s just not fair that he had to work 48 hour shifts whilst his boyfriends got to fuck each other to a coma. And even tease him with it!

The video was over sooner than Junmyeon would have wanted it to be.

“Fucking fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck.” _

Junmyeon wheezed and pulled his cock out, fully aware he was in a parking hall,  _ in his workplace’s parking hall, _ about to jerk off to his boyfriends getting it on.

Wrapping his hand around the base, Junmyeon gave himself a couple tugs, melting against the leather seat.

He clicked on the next video, holding his breath.

The moan he let out rattled his skull, a small burst of precome drooling from the head of his cock. It was nothing compared to what Jongdae let out, muffling everything into a pillow as Yifan railed him from behind.

Junmyeon bit his lip to hold in a whimper, stroking himself, eyes fixated on the way Jongdae’s tight little ass took Yifan in like it was  _ made for it. _

Yifan’s low voice mumbled praises behind the screen, barely picking up amidst the sound of skin slapping against skin, their headboard repeatedly ramming into the wall.

Putting the bed against the windowed wall had been a great idea.

_ “Y-Yifan, Yifan, oh, ohh—” _

Thrusting into his own hand, Junmyeon’s eyes rolled back, another burst of precome dripping down his shaft.

He rewound the video, imagining himself there, praising Jongdae, staring at Yifan’s piercings as they slipped out of Jongdae’s hole.

The image was too much.

“Haah— hhaa— fuck,” Junmyeon whimpered, coming all over his hand.

Slumping against the seat, Junmyeon caught his breath, staring at the final frame of the video. 

He hated both of his boyfriends. So much.

They knew  _ exactly _ what shit like this did to him, and weren’t afraid to use it to their advantage. Junmyeon was tired, Junmyeon was grouchy.

Junmyeon would not take this anymore.

Unlocking his phone, Junmyeon snapped a picture of his soiled hand, his cock hanging out of his pants.

_ [image] This is entirely, wholly, your fault and I expect full compensation when I’m home. _

**Author's Note:**

> heh? eheh? ehehheheheh?
> 
> come yell at me on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire). i post all kinds of things regarding fics on twitter and occasionally just yell into the abyss. you're welcome to just lurk, also. there's cat pics uwu~
> 
> 1 kudos = one smooch for my cat


End file.
